This invention related generally to the art of containers and more particularly to a container with concealed locking means.
A variety of containers have been developed in the prior art which have as the primary purpose the concealing of various items such as guns, jewelry, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,013 discloses a handgun concealing pouch while U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,199 discloses a safety weapon receptacle which has a concealed locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,094,773 and 346,575 disclose diverse latching mechanisms.
While a variety of such devices have existed in the prior art there has been no device which lends itself to attractive display while simultaneously having a well disguised means for opening.